Empress
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: A little princess comes into the lives of Beck and Jade and takes everyone by storm. Or, the significant events in the life of Mia Oliver, child of Beck and Jade Oliver, told in a way you would not expect. Heavy Beck/Jade, other pairings included.


Empress

Jade/Beck and baby Oliver

.

From a scrap piece of paper found on the desk of Beck Oliver.

_Eugene._

_More like ew-gene. I told you already that this baby is a girl._

_And how do you know?_

_I'm the mother, Beck. I know everything._

_Fine. Then how about Priscilla?_

_Prissy-cilla? No._

_Levi?_

_Leave-i._

_Sheila?_

_That's my great grandma's name, Oliver._

_You do realize you're an Oliver now too._

_I wasn't talking to myself._

_Zoey?_

_No-ey._

_Ingrid? Eloise? Archibald? Florence? Ira? Carol? Norman? Harold? Victor?_

_Those all sound like the names of grandparents. This is a CHILD, Beck. I can assure you I'm most definitely not giving birth to an old person - though it might feel like it the way she kicks sometimes._

_Fine. Then how about Mia?_

_Mia? Pronounced me-uh?_

_Yes, of course. It means wished for child, rebellion, bitter._

_Not bad for once. It's also like MIA, you know, Missing in Action. I like it, Oliver._

_So Mia Oliver? Can I choose the middle name at least?_

_...sure. Whatever you want, idiot._

* * *

Found hanging on the refrigerator at the Olivers' house.

.

Beck and Jade Oliver are proud to announce the birth of their firstborn child!

Welcome to the world, _Mia Elizabeth Oliver._

Born March 21, 2018 at 10:19 AM.

Weighing in at 7 pounds 10 ounces and measuring 21 inches.

* * *

Found on page 23 of the gossip magazine _Zebra Beat._**  
**

_._

The Long Awaited Birth of Baby Oliver

Beck and Jade Oliver, two highly successful (married) movie stars, have recently welcomed into the world their newest daughter Mia Elizabeth Oliver. She's a tiny thing, with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes, and for the most part, she seems to be a happy baby. Jade was spotted strolling around town pushing the baby in her stroller, diaper bag slung over her shoulder, and Beck was seen carrying Mia into the aquarium to look at 'the fishies'. Both parents seem to be extremely happy after the birth of the newest addition to their family, and Mia is "Beck's princess" according to Jade. This seemingly stable family may be the one of the few in Hollywood to not cave under the pressure.

We wish the Olivers the best and wholeheartedly welcome the new baby, Mia. If she's anything like her parents, she will most certainly be a princess in _this _industry!

* * *

Found in the text messages of Beck Oliver's phone.

.

**[7:30 PM] Jade Oliver: Is Mia all right?**

**[7:35 PM] Beck Oliver: She's absolutely fine, babe. You shouldn't worry so much. Enjoy yourself tonight.**

**[7:45 PM] Jade Oliver: I'm leaving you alone with a 4-month-old; how can I _not _worry? You're practically five years old yourself!**

**[7:50 PM] Beck Oliver: She's smiling.**

**[7:52 PM] Jade Oliver: It's probably just gas.**

**[7:55 PM] Beck Oliver: Her diaper is clean.**

**[8:03 PM] Beck Oliver: WAIT. JADE, SHE'S CRYING.**

**[8:11 PM] Beck Oliver: JADE SHE WON'T STOP.**

**[8:17 PM] Beck Oliver: JADE SERIOUSLY I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**[8:19 PM] Jade Oliver: Relax. Just sing to her, all right? She likes when people sing.**

**[8:20 PM] Beck Oliver: Jade, I sound like a dying cat when I sing.**

**[8:22 PM] Jade Oliver: Well, I like your voice, and you know how picky I am.**

**[8:23 PM] Beck Oliver: Wait... is Jade being _nice_?**

**[8:26 PM] Jade Oliver: ...NEVER SPEAK OF IT.**

**[8:30 PM] Beck Oliver: Kay, babe. By the way, thanks for the advice. It worked.**

**[8:31 PM] Beck Oliver: Will you sing to her with me when you get home?**

**[8:39 PM] Jade Oliver: Always.**

* * *

Found written on a piece of paper shoved in one of Jade Oliver's books.

.

_Bet you ten dollars that she'll say Mama before she says Dada._

* * *

Found written on a piece of paper ripped from the journal of Beck Oliver.

.

Dear Mia,

This is going to sound cheesy, but baby girl, I love you so much. You are one of the two best things that has ever happened to me, and every time I see you I want to cry. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen (one of them, at least). And I'm so glad you got your mother's beautiful eyes.

You're my princess, baby girl, and I swear that I will never, ever let anyone hurt you.

I love you.

Daddy.

* * *

Found on a videotape recorded from the phone of Beck Oliver.

"Mia, say _mama_."

"Mmmm..."

"Mama. Say _mama_."

"Mm...mm...mm..."

"Mama."

"Mm... ma..."

"Mama, Mia!"

"M...ama... Mia!"

* * *

Found on a piece of paper shoved inside the wallet of Beck Oliver.

_Told you so._

_I'm always right._

_- Jade._

* * *

Found on an invitation pinned up on the fridge at the Oliver's house.

.

_I'd make some dumb rhyme about how it'll be lots of fun,_

_but show up at our party cause Princess Mia is turning one._

Mia Oliver's First Birthday Party at the Oliver home.

Starts at 1:00 PM on Saturday, March 24th. RSVP. Bring your own present.

(And if you bring Dora or Barney DVDs Jade may shoot you. Just a warning.)

* * *

Found in the email of Tori Vega.

.

To: Jade Oliver (scissorluv )

From: Tori Vega (makinitshine

Subject: Mia's Party

Hey Jade!

Thanks for inviting me to Mia's party! It's crazy to see how much she grew up. She looks so much like Beck, especially with the fluffy hair, but you know, she has your eyes. She's literally so gorgeous, especially with that dress (bet that was Beck's idea, since it was pink). It was really funny to see that Beck gave her a whole cake; I bet you hated that. Especially since the chocolate icing got all over her pretty bow. Oh well.

Hope you enjoy the baby piano. Andre picked it out, really, as I'm sure you guessed, but I think Mia's got to have some sort of musical talent, you know?

I'm really glad we're, like, friends now. Even if YOU won't admit it. Haha.

Anyway, Cat wants us all to go out to dinner on Friday - you in? Mia can come too, especially since she can feed herself now. I think sometimes she's more interesting than you. LOL - jk! Don't kill me.

YOUR FRIEND,

Tori Vega.

* * *

Found on the Olivers' video camera.

.

"Mia, you have to walk."

"No! I fall."

"Come on Mia, walk to Daddy. Daddy won't let you fall."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, go walk to Daddy. Come on, Mia, get up. You can't just crawl around the rest of your life."

"Mama..."

"Go to Daddy, M."

"Come to Daddy, Mia. Come to daddy! Oh, look at that, Mia; you're doing it! Look at her, Jade, she's walking!"

"She's getting so old now."

"I know, babe. I know."

* * *

Found on the cellphone of Jade Oliver.

.

**[9:03 PM] Jade Oliver: Just put Mia to sleep, but I thought you'd enjoy this. [Sent: ]**

**[9:11 PM] Beck Oliver: She loves the crown, doesn't she? And the dress?**

**[9:13 PM] Jade Oliver: She made me watch Snow White for _literally_ the one millionth time tonight. I swear I know every single line by heart now.**

**[9:15 PM] Beck Oliver: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**

**[9:16 PM] Jade Oliver: Me.**

**[9:18 PM] Beck Oliver: Got that one right, babe. I miss you two, my girls.**

**[9:21 PM] Jade Oliver: We miss you too. So you'd best come back soon because I'm working on ways to invent a poison apple. **

**[9:23 PM] Beck Oliver: You wouldn't.**

**[9:24 PM] Jade Oliver: Just call me Queen Jade.**

* * *

Found in the gossip section of the magazine _Peoples._

.

Beauties on the Beach?

Jade and Beck Oliver were spotted with their one-year-old daughter, Mia, playing on the shores of the beach. Jade looked like a pretty hot mom in her black bikini while Mia, ironically enough, was wearing a fluffy pink one piece, most likely picked out by her father. Resident hottie Beck Oliver still looks fairly muscular, having just returned from his filming his movie _Socio_, in which he plays a serial killer. _  
_

Jade seemed to be attempting to get a tan (all her efforts, though, would most likely be futile), staying far from the water, since an exclusive source reports "Jade is entirely terrified of the ocean and especially of dolphins" - something fairly funny for such a tough girl! Beck, though, took baby Mia out to the ocean's edge, where he held her and made her "jump over the waves". Mia told him, in her childish babbling, that she was "Awiel". Seems that the daughter of the woman who played Snow White loves the princesses as much as her mom's!

This family is up for nomination as "Cutest Family of the Year"! Cast your votes now at the magazine's website.

* * *

Excerpted from an interview with Beck Oliver on the radio show _Jake Joy and the Boys._

Jake: "So, Beck, your family's been in the limelight quite a bit lately, especially since Mia's birth a year and a half ago today. Tell us a little about baby Mia."

Beck: "She's brilliant, honestly. She's one and a half today, like you said, and she's full of life, which is quite funny considering who her parents are... She's been trying to talk a lot lately, trying to make coherent sentences, but, well, you know how it is at that age. It's mostly babbling right now. She loves princesses, thinks she is one, in fact. I'm sure I encourage that belief, but hey, she's young. Plus she's got a Snow White dress that her lovely _mommy_ bought her and she refuses to take it off, even to go out in public."

Jake: "That would be a funny sight to see. Snow White going grocery shopping."

Beck: (laughs) "Ironically, she's a fairly tan child, despite her practically porcelain-colored mother. But she's certainly convinced she's Snow White. She's a stubborn little thing too. I swear her favorite thing in the world to say is 'no'."

Jake: "Bet she gets that from her mom."

Beck: "You guessed it. That child loves her mommy. Sometimes, I think, more than me, even. But that's natural for a kid her age, and I love them both anyways."

Jake: "So you don't regret any of it? Marrying Jade early on, going into the acting career, having Mia?"

Beck: "Nope. Never."

* * *

Taken from the account of Jade West.

.

Q: Where are you going right now?

A: Mia and I are headed over to Cat's. Cat's trying out a new recipe for cupcakes and she thinks we're good test subjects, apparently. I don't even know.

.

Q: What's the craziest thing Mia's ever done?

A: Just one? She stopped up the sink with toilet paper, jumped into the deep end of the pool, pet a snake on its HEAD. Child has no fears, I swear. You'd think she'd have some sort of survival impulses or something. Even that freaky mouse at Chuck E Cheese's doesn't scare her.

.

Q: You've been to Chuck E Cheese?

A: Never speak of it. (Mia loves ball pits, I dunno.)

* * *

Found in a box in the Olivers' attic.

.

_Dear Santa_,

My name is Mia and I'm one year old. And a half. My mommy is writing this cause I can't exactly write yet. Anyway I think I'd like some toys and a dolly, and a princess dress and a crown. I can't tell Mommy exactly what I want, but I keep repeating 'princess' so I suppose that's what it is.

_Love from,_

_Mia Oliver._

* * *

Found on the Twitter account of Caterina Valentine.

.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv Jade! Is Mia's birthday party tomorrow?

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat Yes, and she's expecting you to be there, so you'd best not be late. If she says Cat one more time, I might just

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv OK, I get it! :) Tell her I miss my Miabelle.

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat That's a dumb nickname.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv That was mean :(

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat Whatever. Just show up tomorrow.

.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv That was the bestest party ever! Mia looked so cute and she said my name, like, twenty times!

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat She loves you, ya know.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv I love her too! Hehe. When do you think I'm gonna have a baby of my own?

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat Slow down there, cowboy. Maybe you should just stick to being Auntie Cat for now.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv I'm not a a cowboy! LOL. But that's a good idea :)

ScissorLuv (a)KittyCat Yeah, yeah. Come over tomorrow? Mia wants you to see her wearing the princess dress you bought her.

KittyCat (a)ScissorLuv YAY! I knew she'd love it!

* * *

Taken from the Slap page of Jade Oliver.

**Jade Oliver: **If Mia doesn't stop ripping up all of my magazines and using my makeup boxes as pedestals, something's going down. Mood: annoyed.

**Comments:**

**Tori Vega **Ah, the terrible twos. Glad Jase's finally out of that. By the way, Jase says hey!

**Jade Oliver** Hey to the kid, too. I'm about to rip my hair out.

**Cat Valentine:** Don't do that D:

**Jade Oliver** Mia just squirted out a whole bottle of toothpaste. Question: How/why does that even happen?

**Cat Valentine **My brother did that one time!

**Jade Oliver **Is swallowing a bunch of coins toxic?

.

**Jade Oliver** An update, courtesy of Mia: jalksgjdaourewnv ajsdi eawur 39483 jai9394 ajvis9ekla jld 38

**Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and 10 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Robbie Shapiro **Thank you for that enlightening update, Little Oliver.

.

**Jade Oliver** Mia: "Imma princess, Mommy!" Me: "Of what?" Mia: "Of princess!" Yes, Mia, you are certainly a princess of princess.

**Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and 23 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Cat Valentine: **That's so cute!

* * *

Overheard by the baby monitor in Mia's room.

.

"Mommy, I'm a mommy too!"

"Are you, Mia?"

"Mmhmm, and dis is baby Emily."

"Like Emily who lives down the street?"

"Uh-huh. She thirsty. Water?"

"I don't know if Emily can drink water, Mia, but I'll get her a cup anyway, okay?"

"Okie! Come on, mommy, Mia's baby thirsty. Love you, mommy!"

* * *

Recorded by the Olivers' video camera.

"Mia, can you count to ten for me?"

"Yes, Daddy! One... two... twee... um..."

"Fo..."

"FOUR! One, two, twee, four, five, six, seben... eight... nine, TEN!"

"And how many are you, Mia?"

"I'n TWO and a half!" Two fingers are held up to the camera.

"Who am I?"

"Daddy!"

"And where do you live?"

"America! In Cal-uh-for-nya. It's really really big."

"Who do you love?"

"Mommy, and Daddy, and Auntie Cat, and Auntie Tori, and Uncah Robbie and Andre, and my friend Emily, and Jakie, and..."

"A lot of people, hm?"

"Yes! Love you, Daddy."

* * *

Written on the bottom of a picture of three stick figures, drawn hand in hand, in front of a sunset (one small, two large, two obviously female):

Mommy and Daddy and Mia, as drawn by Mia (age 2 1/2).

Mia's happy ever after.

* * *

Posted on Jade's blog on the Slap:

.

_Mia's Imaginary World_

Sometimes I think my daughter has a more vivid imagination than I. Such as, today, when she roped me into playing pretend with me. Now of course, as the daughter of two actors, it's only natural that she should have an affinity for acting, and thus pretending to be someone she's not - 'playing pretend', per se. However, I was, in fact, pleasantly surprised.

Mia cast herself as the maiden, the princess, the damsel, which, in Mia's imagination, is not so much a damsel in distress as a damsel who is fearless. She climbed on top of mountains, fought the mean dragon (played by my crazy husband, Beck) - all to save me, the prince (don't ask how). I was trapped in the belly of the dragon, and Mia had to save me - through getting eaten herself, which seems a pretty gross concept, until you realize that the antagonist, the dragon, is a 25-year-old skinny guy.

Not so threatening now, I imagine.

But all in all, this child is going to grow up as imaginative as her parents, if not more so. I can't wait to see what she'll produce in the future. She's going to be amazing.

**30 people like this.**

**Comments:**

**Beck Oliver **I am _not _that skinny. But I agree. Mia's pretty brilliant. Who wouldn't be, with the genes she has?

**Jade Oliver **Fair point.

* * *

Found on the Olivers' refrigerator.

.

_Party Supply List_

Princess dress (_how many is this? like 30?)_

30 cups

30 plates

30 plastic forks/spoons

Unicorn (_what the actual)_

Pink Tablecloth (_ew?)_

Pink balloons (_beck why does everything have to be pink?)_

Pink streamers

Party hats (_if they're pink i'm not wearing them)_

Pink chocolate cake (_the heck is pink chocolate)_

Pink napkins

Party favors (_why should we give THEM anything? they're eating all our food and using all our PINK CRAP already!)_

Jade, what should we get Mia for her birthday?

_I think I have an idea._

* * *

Stolen from one of the Olivers' videotapes.

.

(_pan to Mia)_

"Mia, how old are you?"

"I'm twee!" (_Mia holds up three fingers proudly.)_

"And why are you happy today?"

"Cause it's my burfday!"

"Why else?"

"Cause Imma go to Disney and meet da PWINCESSES! Like Snow White and Aurora and Belle and Awiel and..."

(_As Mia continues to list off Disney Princesses, camera pans to Jade, who grins sheepishly.)_

"This should be an interesting trip, what do you say?"

* * *

Taken from the text messages of Beck Oliver.

**[11:00 PM] Jade Oliver: Finally wrangled Mia into bed.**

**[11:01 PM] Beck Oliver: That girl is going to be crazy tired tomorrow.**

**[11:03 PM] Jade Oliver: You're telling me. Packed yet?**

**[11:04 PM] Beck Oliver: Packed as I'll ever be. I probably forgot something important, though; I always seem to. Oh well.**

**[11:05 PM] Jade Oliver: Remember that time you forgot your underwear and had to borrow Robbie's?**

**[11:07 PM] Beck Oliver: EW, Jade. I try not to.**

**[11:09 PM] Jade Oliver: Ha. I... have a question, though.**

**[11:11 PM] Beck Oliver: What is it, babe?**

**[11:13 PM] Jade Oliver: Do you ever get the feeling that we're bad parents?**

**[11:17 PM] Beck Oliver: What? Babe, you're the best mom I've ever seen. You're even taking a three-year-old to Disney in May just so she can see the princesses. Where in the world would you get that idea?**

**[11:19 PM] Jade Oliver: Well, good parenting isn't really measured by how much you buy them. My dad bought me all kinds of things but I wouldn't really nominate him for an award in great parenting, you know?**

**[11:21 PM] Beck Oliver: True, but Jade, you're nothing like your father. You're not doing this for Mia's love. You're doing it because you love _her. _You know?**

**[11:23 PM] Jade Oliver: I know. I just hope we're doing a good job.**

**[11:24 PM] Beck Oliver: Love you.**

**[11:25 PM] Jade Oliver: Love you too.**

* * *

Taken from the caption of one of Beck Oliver's pictures posted on TheSlap (a picture of 3-year-old Mia posing with Aladdin and Jasmine at Disney Land).

.

Mia with Aladdin and Jasmine. Mia, of course, asked how come I look like Aladdin, and if I was Aladdin (to which I replied of course, because let's face it, I must be pretty good-looking to look like that dude), and then she declared that her mother was Jasmine. Both Aladdin and Jasmine, of course, thought this was pretty funny, and they said Mia was a beautiful kid and took pictures with her. Then Jade and I took pics with them (see next pic) and you can see the similarities. Well, Jasmine is a lot darker than Jade. But you know.

**124 people like this.**

**Comments**

**Jade West **Are you calling me pale?!

**Beck Oliver **Of course not, babe.

**Cat Valentine **If you guys are Aladdin and Jasmine can I be Ariel! I mean I think Jade's like Snow White really, and Tori could be Belle, just without the blue eyes, but I think Mia wants to be Snow White, you know... Who's Robbie? Andre can be the Beast, haha! Maybe Robbie can be Prince Eric! And

**Cat Valentine **Why is there a character limit?

**Jade West **For people like you.

* * *

From the Autograph Book of Mia Oliver

.

_To Mia, whose parents are apparently the real Aladdin and Jasmine. Don't worry, I won't tell. Love to this beautiful baby girl. ~Aladdin_

_._

_Hi, Mia, you're such a beautiful child, and I love how much you love Aladdin and Jasmine. I love them too... even though I am Jasmine. You're an adorable child. ~Jasmine_

_._

_To my Mini-Me - the cutest 3-year-old I've ever seen. Stay away from the woods, watch out for the Wicked Stepmother, and most importantly, stay away from poison apples! I wish you all the best in life. ~Snow White_

.

_M-m-m-mia! Keep those goofy parents of yours under control, ya hear me? He he. 8O (Goofy)_

_._

_Mia Oliver! Never thought I'd see you! Thanks for coming to visit. ~Mickey Mouse_

_._

_Much love to a beautiful girl. You'll get your sea legs soon, don't you worry. ~Ariel_

_._

_You're magical, sweetie! Giving you a little bit of pixie dust on this fairytale day. ~Tinkerbell_

_._

_To Mia: Loving the bow. ;) ~Minnie Mouse_

_._

_Wishing sweet dreams on a lovely girl. To Mia, love Aurora._

_._

_Remember to NEVER GROW UP! ~ Peter Pan_

_._

_You can accomplish anything you want to, Mia. ~Mulan_

_._

(And last, written at the bottom in a barely legible scrawl)

_PRINCESS MIA_

* * *

Taken from an IM conversation between Cat Valentine and Jade West.

_KittyCat_: Jadey! How was Disney? Did Mia love it? :DDD

_ScissorLuv_: It was great. Mia adored it. She got signatures from everyone we had time for, and Snow White adored her, just as I knew she would. Personally I think that Mia's the cutest Snow White ever, but maybe I'm just biased.

_KittyCat: _Mia is the cutest Snow White ever, that's true! I'm glad you guys had fun! Did you ride the carousel?

_ScissorLuv: _Yeah, but Mia fell asleep. Beck took pictures. He, of course, thought it was adorable.

_KittyCat: _It is pretty cute! Oh I'm so glad you guys had fun. I bet Mia felt like a regular princess!

_ScissorLuv_: Trust me, she did. She got asked for autographs, even. And even though she's three I think she has a pretty distinctive signature already. How funny is that?

_KittyCat: _HILARIOUS! Oh, I'm so happy for you! But anyway, I have something to tell you! :)

_ScissorLuv_: Is it about your brother again?

_KittyCat_: NO! Not this time, anyway.

_ScissorLuv_: Fine, then what?

_KittyCat: _Um... I'm pregnant. :) 3 months in already, actually! I didn't even notice! LOL.

_ScissorLuv: _WHAT? Seriously! Cat, that's amazing. I know you and Rob have been trying for ages and... wow, that's seriously great, Cat. I know you'll be great parents, I know it.

_KittyCat: _Thanks, Jade! I'm so happy. And I hope that me and Robbie can be as good as you and Beck.

_ScissorLuv_: Not sure if you'd want that, but thanks. And congrats again.

* * *

From a phone call between Jade West and Tori Vega.

.

"Hey, Jade, how's the beach?"

"Fine, except Beck already got pinched by a crab. Idiot. I told him not to go sauntering in bare feet, but he never listens to me. Anyway..."

"Have you gotten in the ocean yet? No, wait, you've probably been sitting on the side, refusing to go in. I know _you_."

"Please! I have, actually. Not by choice, exactly, but Beck picked me up and held me and took me, kicking and screaming, into the water. Unfortunately, no one believed my screams of KIDNAPPER, and Mia seemed to think it was the funniest thing ever."

"That's amazing. How's Mia liking the beach?"

"She loves it, weirdly enough. Kid must have Beck's genes, I swear, with all this pink and princess stuff and now the freaking beach. But, you know, it's whatever. She likes the water and the seashells and even some of the gross animals. Ew. I just hope she doesn't drink fish pee."

"You're so very negative."

"I know. But hey, at least I've got Mia and Beck here too, or else I swear I'd go legitimately insane. Like, you'd have to check me into a hospital or something."

"I actually don't understand how you haven't been checked into a mental hospital already."

"Haha, so very funny. You should win an award for that one. Oh wait, sorry Vega, I've got to go. Mia's dying for me to build a castle with her so that she can play pretty princess with it."

"Pretty princess?"

"Yeah, she's got these Polly Pocket princesses or whatever, and she apparently needs to build them freaking mansions. So weird. But anyway, bye, Vega."

"See ya, Jade!"

* * *

_From a magazine article._

**Cutest Family of the Year**

Following pictures from their subsequent vacations at Disney Land and the beach, Jade and Beck Oliver and their three year old daughter, Mia have been voted the cutest family of the year (or of the century, in our opinions)! The two starlets seem to enjoy spending time with little Mia and treating her to whatever, and she seems to be extremely happy and well-adjusted, especially for a celebrity child.

Says a friend of the family, "Jade and Beck really love each other and Mia. They spend as much time with her as possible. I swear they're the BEST parents I know! Hehe."

Who could resist voting for them? (See below for pics of Mia, Jade, and Beck at the beach and Disney Land.)

* * *

Taken from the Slap page of Jade West.

.

**Jade West **Can't believe I'm sending Mia to preschool tomorrow. **Mood: **Nervous.

**20 people like this.**

**Comments:**

**Beck Oliver **Yeah, me too. I hope she'll be all right.

**Tori Vega: **Jade, she's half you; she'll be just fine! And besides, doesn't preschool start at 4 years old?

**Jade West: **It's like a prepreschool, kinda. They call it 3K. Starting the learning process early and all.

**Tori Vega: **That extra step could help her, then. She'll be just fine. I know it already. Mia's a strong, beautiful, intelligent girl, and I know she'll succeed in whatever she tries in.

**Jade West: **That could not be more true.

**Cat Valentine: **Give Mia lots of kisses and hugs from me! :* :* xoxoxo

**Jade West: **Will do, Cat.

* * *

Taken from an essay composed by Mia Oliver and written down by her preschool teacher, Lauren Sikowitz.

.

My Favorite Memory

_My favorite memory was when I went to Disney Land with Mommy and Daddy because I got to spend time with Mommy and Daddy and also meet all the princesses. It was a really fun day and I got to ride lots of rides. I love Disney Land. I wish I could live there. I'm so glad my parents took me there. I love my family. I have the best parents in the whole wide world! I want to go back sometime and maybe one day I will be a princess and live in the big castle in Disney Land. _

(_drawn underneath is a big castle with three stick figures - obviously Jade, Mia, and Beck - holding hands in front of it)_

* * *

Part of a phone call between Cat Valentine and Jade West.

"Um, hey Jade."

"Cat? What's going on?"

"My tummy really hurts."

"Cat, that's not good! What's wrong?"

"Um, I dunno. There's water running down my leg. Did I pee myself? I'm really scared!"

"CAT!" (Cat whimpers, so Jade lowers her voice.) "Sorry. Cat, the baby's coming. Like, right now. We can't be waiting around. Do you and Robbie have a bag packed already?"

"The baby's coming! Yes, yeah, we have a bag packed already, but Robbie's at work, Jade!"

"It's fine, okay? It's all going to be okay. I'm going to call Robbie and tell him to meet us at the hospital. You grab your bag and meet me and Mia in front of your house. Sorry, I've got to bring Mia. Beck's at work too. Anyway, Mia and I will be there in five. Try not to exert yourself too much, okay?"

"Okay. And Jade?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Thanks. You're amazing. And you're a pretty amazing mommy, too."

* * *

Taken from the caption to a picture taken on Christmas Day at the Shapiros' house. The picture shows Mia Oliver, complete with princess dress and crown, holding baby Isabelle Shapiro on her lap.

_._

**Beck Oliver **Princess Mia and her latest subject, little Isabelle Shapiro. Turns out Cat and Robbie are pretty good parents after all.

**120 people like this.**

**Cat Valentine **Thanks Beck! :) But we're not as good as you and Jade, you know. You guys are pretty much the perfect parents.

_end._

**A/N: I just don't know anymore. This is for my BDAZAM gang. Hope you loaf it.**

**Please read and review and don't fave without reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks so much for all your past support. Means a lot to me.**

**Also, I know this is kind of a weird format. It's been done before, but I think this one's sort of unique; at least I hope so. I didn't want to write the typical Parenting fic you know. Anyway. Here ya go.**


End file.
